


Moonlit

by BrokenStormcloak



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ex-Thalmor Character, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hateful Nords, Horrible scenes of violence, Love Triangle, M/M, Rating will change, mentions of torture, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenStormcloak/pseuds/BrokenStormcloak
Summary: Ricah Shadows is an Altmer archer who fought alongside the stormcloaks and helped Ulfric achieve victory in the Civil War. They get much too close way too quickly and  some revelations may just tear them apart again.





	1. Despite It All

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and titles. This is my first Skyrim fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated and some ideas for later chapters won't hurt either.
> 
> I only own Ricah and a few other original characters you will see later on.  
> Diana is the only original character in this story that I do not own. She is the property of my dear friend Hannah who has allowed me to use her.

It was all over now. Ricah sighed softly as he walked into his small but cozy house. The stormcloaks had won the war and they were all in the Palace of Kings, celebrating their victory. Ricah, however, felt unworthy of joining their celebration. Sure, he had helped them win, playing a huge part and was Ulfric's most loyal bodyguard, but he was still a High Elf and formally Thalmor before the pretentious assholes turned their backs on him and he was forced to reevaluate the world. 

He removed his armor with a hiss and rubbed at his sore muscles. The battle of Solitude had been rough on him. One of his fingers touched a scar lightly and he tried to fight back tears as his arms fell limply to his sides. The faded, old scars on his back only reminded him of the failure he really was. 

A loud, solid knock sounded on his front door and he threw on some normal clothes before answering the door. His green eyes widened at the sight of his visitor. 

“You slipped out before the celebrations could start,” Ulfric said softly, tilting his head, “Why was that?”

Ricah stumbled over his words, not expecting Ulfric to check on him, “I-It’s just that…. I felt like I was intruding…. As I'm not a Nord.” He looked away. 

The Jarl huffed, “Well of course you are no Nord, but you fought for Skyrim. You have been one of the most loyal soldiers I have ever had fight for me. It is still strange to have a High Elf fight alongside me, but that doesn't mean I don't value you in some way.” He remembered how horrible he had been to Ricah when he had first joined and it made him cringe. Back in those days, he would verbally berate the Elf and often times push him over and kick him. His hatred for Elves overshadowed the fact that one would willingly fight for him. And Ricah took it, staying loyal to the Stormcloaks and never fighting against Ulfric. That took guts, a lot more than Ulfric had seen in a long time. After a while, he had started to trust this Elf, and admire him. It didn't matter that most of the other soldiers didn't trust Ricah, but Ulfric did. 

Ricah looked up at his commander, still feeling small, “But the others wouldn't like it.”

Ulfric laughed, “Don't worry about them. I have a feeling that if they try something, Diana will put them in their place. And I have no problem protecting you myself.”

“I don't need the protection of you or Diana… I just don't want to have reason to hurt someone.”

Ulfric smiled, “Ah, you fighting. A sight I wouldn't mind seeing again.”

Ricah blushed slightly, trying to hide it, “Well I assume we need to go back.” 

The Nord nodded, “But there is something I need to do before. It wouldn't be accepted if I was seen.” He pulled Ricah closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. The kiss was very brief and soon Ulfric was walking away. Ricah stood there gaping and surprised, before scurrying off after him. After years of verbal and physical beating followed by quiet acceptance led him to being confused by the action that had been performed. Ulfric's kiss even drove away the thoughts of the scars that the Thalmor had given him. 

The almost deafening roar of the celebrating Stormcloaks was the first thing he heard once the doors opened. Ricah moved closer to Ulfric as they walked so that he could avoid all of them. Just because Ulfric stopped attacking him didn't mean the rest of them stopped. 

The Nords that did notice him walk in went completely quiet, unnoticed by their loud comrades. They quietly watched him closer, the hatred evident in their cold eyes, but they didn't say or do anything due to his proximity to their honored leader. 

Ulfric noticed the negativity and put a reassuring hand on the Elf’s back. He steered Ricah to where a lone figure was standing. Diana, the only other Stormcloak who wasn't a Nord. The Orc female was intimidating at first glance, and her attitude didn't disprove of it, but she was a good friend of Ricah. She had been there for years when he was just a new recruit and often helped him through the first few years. Those years were the hardest. Nowadays though, they didn't see each other much. She trained new recruits and he was tasked with guarding Ulfric. 

“So you were able to pry the hermit from his hut,” Diana joked, a rare smile spreading across her face. 

Ricah huffed, “I am not a hermit. I just know when my presence isn't wanted.”

“Well, I would be bored if you weren't here, and Jarl Ulfric definitely wants you to be here.” Both of them turned to look at Ulfric who was wearing his usual facial expression. “Even if he doesn't look like he does.”

“Of course I'm happy Ricah is here,” the future High King said, “He's one of the greatest people I have ever met, and I'm proud to call him my friend.” He put a hand on Ricah’s shoulder, seemingly not seeing the faint blush across the Elf’s cheeks. Diana, however, noticed, and she grinned, knowing just what she had to do. 

Ulfric walked off a few minutes later to speak to Galmar. The Jarl's housecarl still wasn't as trusting yet, but he didn't show any hate towards Ricah. 

“So our commander, eh?” Ricah stopped staring after Ulfric to meet Diana’s nearly black gaze. The Orc was smiling at his blush and flustered look. 

“I shouldn't…” He said softly, “I'm an male Altmer, so he will never never feel the same. And if he did, a lot of Nords would hate him for it. You know how they are.”

Diana nodded, “But you have to tell him some time. It's not healthy to hold in emotions.” She smirked slightly and pushed Ricah over to Ulfric who was now standing alone. Her strength made Ricah stumble and fall into a roll, finally ending as he crashed into Ulfric's legs. The Nords didn't seem bothered at all as he grabbed one of Ricah arms and helping him up. The platinum blond Elf was blushing deeply, averting his eyes from the slightly worried Ulfric. 

“Is everything okay?” Ulfric asked, a little confused. Ricah had never been like this in the years that he had fought for the stormcloaks. 

Ricah looked at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but rethought whatever it was and closed it again. He stumbled over his words, what he could get out only being a jumble of words that didn't quite go together. 

“Umm… Well...my Jarl….” He fiddled a bit with his amulet of Talos, which was a gift from Ulfric. Actually, it was figurative white flag, given to Ricah by Ulfric when he actually started to admire the Elf. It was meant to signify Ulfric's newfound trust, but Ricah thought if it as a gift. 

Ulfric smiled at the flustered Elf before lightly putting a finger to his lips to quiet him, which just made Ricah’s blush darken a bit more, “Well now that we are not in earshot of anyone, there is something I need to tell you Ricah. Please don't interrupt me until I've finished speaking, okay?” Ricah nodded slowly, as Ulfric's finger left his lips, “Well, it is a little embarrassing but I do believe very reasonable. All this time you've spent time by my side as a loyal soldier and at times friend. You are unknowingly making me see non-Nord people for who they really are and not how I grew up seeing them. You are respectful to all you meet, very willing to stand your ground in a fight, and do all you can to help others in need. I admire you, and…” He smiled a little more, “You are not hard on the eyes either.”

“What are you trying to say?” The Elf asked in a near whisper fearing his voice might crack if he spoke any louder. 

Ulfric cupped Ricah’s cheeks with his large hands, “I don't want to make anything awkward or rush anything, but I think I may really like you, Ricah Shadows. I won't say it's love yet, but it very well may be.” He kissed Ricah’s forehead like he did back at Ricah’s house, but a little longer. The only ones who saw were Diana and Galmar who were both oddly smiling. 

“Will you be mine, Ricah?” Ulfric asked softly. Ricah, not trusting his words at all this time, nodded, blushing again and smiling.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricah has a flashback to when he was still on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is still highly appreciated.

Ricah kept the hood over his head as he walked along the lonely road. It was night and the moons were bright. It was peaceful, but Ricah knew that the world was full of monsters. Some you could tell at first glance, things like vampires and werewolves. But others, others that seem normal on the outside just long enough to draw you in. Only when you are too close to get away do they truly show the monsters inside. These were the kind of monsters Ricah had dealt with. Monsters known as the Thalmor. 

It was unbelievable that they would hunt down one of their own kin. Of course, Ricah was wanted for treason, but they had also overreacted. 

The Altmer heard a large group of people approaching so he ducked into the shadows amongst a group of trees and bushes. He knelt, watching through the leaves as a group of tall, lean individuals wearing Elven armor walked by. A few of them held torches, but a of them were keeping a keen eye on their surroundings. Ricah blended into the shadows more. He was a very skilled archer but he couldn't take out all of them without being caught or injured. He could tell a few were mage due to their lack of weapons, and one was wearing a bow and quiver strapped to her back. The rest held swords, and he wasn't in the mood to get any of his limbs hacked off. 

Finally the group moved on, and Ricah continued walking in the opposite direction, still within the shadows. He was getting tired, but he couldn't just stop at an inn. He didn't want to risk being recognized by anyone the group of Thalmor had talked to. He found a cave that was suitable size. It wasn't big enough to get lost in, but not small enough to get caught easily. 

He explored it quickly and quietly, wanting to make sure no people or animals were inside. Upon finding it empty, he unfilled the fur blanket he had in a dark, quiet corner away from the entrance. He made himself as comfortable as he could and fell into a fitful sleep. 

When he was woken, it was still dark. He sat up quickly when he heard a loud bellow and a loud yell of pain mixed with anger. He knew that sound well, and he blood ran cold. Someone was being attacked by a troll!

He yanked his dagger from his belt and ran for the entrance. Outside a troll was charging at a blond male who, despite his size and musculature, looked very small compared to it. Ricah had no second thoughts as he ran up to the troll and jumped onto its back, jamming the dagger into the side of its neck. The troll bellowed louder and thrashed, sending Ricah hard into the bushes. Dazed from his fall, he could do nothing but watch the man charge at the troll taking the opportunity that's its pain and confusion allowed him. His axe split its stomach open, and as it went down, tore through its throat. 

When the troll was dead, he pulled the dagger from its neck and walked over to where Ricah was still laying. He brushed the long, blond hair that had fallen into Ricah’s face away, shocked to find an Altmer face staring up at him. 

“Well I'll be, an Altmer has saved my life,” the Nord man chuckled, “I thank you, Elf.”

Ricah blinked a few times before he was able to see the Nord clearly. He had saved a Stormcloak. 

The Stormcloak stood and slowly helped him up, “My name is Ralof. What is yours, Elf?”

“Ricah Shadows,” He responded slowly, putting a hand up to his still pounding head. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Ralof.”

“Likewise,” Ralof grinned, “I guess I'm in your debt now.”

Ricah shook his head, “No, no.. No, you're not. I didn't actually save you.”

“But you distracted it longer enough for me to kill it. Technically you did save my life.”

Ricah shrugged. He would have continued trying to talk Ralof our of it, but Nords had been known to be quite stubborn. 

The Nord remembered the dagger, “Oh, here you are. I believe that this is yours.” He handed Ricah the dagger that his had plunged into the trolls neck. The wicked-looking blade was still dripping with the creature's thick blood. The smell almost made Ricah sick but he grabbed it nonetheless and wiped it off with a cloth he carried on his pocket. He sheathed the dagger but walked into the cave with the cloth. He built a small fire and waited for it to grow to a decent size before tossing the cloth onto it. He watched it burn as Ralof sat next to him. 

“Not much of a fighter, are you?” The Nord asked softly. The Elf shook his head. “Well not all of us can be warriors doomed to death and glory. I'm sure there's other ways you can benefit the Stormcloaks if you decide to go to Windhelm with me.”

Ricah started laughing until he looked up at him and realized that he wasn't joking, “W-wait… Are you seriously thinking I should go to Windhelm with you?”

“Well, of course!” Ralof beamed. “Why not? I'm sure we'll find use for you.”

“I… don't think that would be the best of ideas really…”

He scoffed, “If anyone messes with you because you're an Altmer, I would call it a privilege to change their opinions with force.” Ralof grinned as if he were telling a funny story. 

“Fine… Fine… I'll come to Windhelm with you. Just know you're commander may not be as pleased with me as you are right now.” He gathered his things up and they started walking. 

“Trust me,” Ralof said kindly, “Jarl Ulfric will have no problem with you.”


	3. My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric attends the Moot and Ricah, being able to go with him is worried. His fear is almost justified.

The waiting was unbearable. It's been three months since Ulfric and Ricah had gotten together, and neither of them liked being away from the other. Besides, as one of Ulfric's guards, this is the first time that Ricah had ever been away from Ulfric's side since the Nord had started to trust him. But today was important. His Jarl had left the city hoping to return the High King of his beloved country. 

Ricah paced around, his eyes occasionally flicking towards the door. He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. He missed Ulfric. 

“Ricah…” Ralof said softly, “It is late. I think you need some rest.” Ricah sighed. Ralof had been his friend and by his side since they day they met years ago. The blond Nord still thought he owed Ricah his life, so Ricah had to keep telling him that he didn't. He was the one who killed the troll while Ricah just lied on the side of the road, dazed and defenseless. But Ricah still counted himself lucky that they became friends and Ralof didn't kill him right then and there. 

“I can't sleep,” The Altmer replied. “I'm worried about Ulfric. What of some imperial sympathizers attack him when I'm not there to protect him.”

“Relax,” The Nord said softly, “Jarl Ulfric is a mean bastard in battle as you've probably seen. And on top of that, he has Galmar with him. I can think of no person who can take those two down. They're going to be just fine. Now go rest. Ulfric will be back very soon.”

Ricah nodded and slowly left to go home. He felt rather numb with worry but he had to believe that Ulfric would be alright. He had survived torture by the hands of Elenwen herself. 

He walked into his house, and kicked off his boots. He didn't feel like sleeping, but he knew that he would pass out eventually. He collapsed on his bed, trying to shove his worry away. After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, he did pass out. 

He was jolted away by hard a hard, frantic pounding on his front door. He nearly flew down the steps and opened the door. The cold wind chilled him through his thin clothes, but the sight before him got him to ignore it. 

Galmar wore a terrified expression, and he looked like he was in a bad fight. He was awkwardly carrying Ulfric who looked much worse. His breathing was shallow, and Ricah caught the strong scent of blood that wafted from his lover. He ushered them both in, terrified that Ulfric was injured so badly. He helped Galmar lay Ulfric on the table as neither of them wanted to waste time attempting to carry him up the stairs, and removed his cloak and tunic. Ricah eyed the deep, bleeding gashes all over Ulfric and ran to get a small pot of water. He had always been thankful that his childhood best friend decided to teach him two simple spells before they went their separate ways. 

He heated the water slightly with a simple fire spell and started to clean Ulfric's wounds with a damp cloth. As he cleaned the wounds with one hand, the other used a healing spell to heal the cleaned wounds. After a few minutes, every gash on Ulfric's body had been healed. The Nord was still in bad shape, but the only thing that could be done at that moment was to let him rest. Ricah heaved a sigh of relief and plopped down into the nearest chair, hoping that his pounding heart will slow down soon. 

“You are able to use magic?” Galmar asked, distrust evident in his deep voice. There was a dark look in his eyes, a look Ricah was all too familiar with. 

He shrugged, “I know how to heat things up and heal people. My dearest friend thought that it would be useful to me since I started traveling. I have yet to prove him wrong.” He smiled at Galmar, trying to ease his the tension. “Other than those minor spells, I don't use magic. Never cared for it. I prefer archery as it's a less fickle means of battle.” 

Galmar didn't respond to that and turned his attention to Ulfric, which Ricah was thankful for, “Will Ulfric be alright.”

“He will be right as rain after he gets some well needed rest,” The Altmer answered, “By the way, what happened to you two?”

“A couple of Sabre cats attacked us out of the blue,” Galmar started. “We should have been paying attention around us as well too since a bear attacked when we were distracted. We killed all of the beasts, but Ulfric lost too much blood in the skirmish. It would be a shame if he had died as soon as he was named High King.” He smiled fondly. “I'm glad you are trustworthy, Ricah. I would hate to see him hurt. I never thought I would see Ulfric Stormcloak ever fall in love.”

Rivah smiled brightly at the Nord. It was the first time anyone but Diana and Ulfric had called him by his first name since he fled. Not Elf, or Shadows, or even Filthy Thalmor Spy. Just Ricah.


	4. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Ricah’s comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will now come hopefully every day as my writer's block has been lifted.

“You little cutie! Do you know how long I was looking for you!”

A tall figure dressed in a long, flowing dress ran at Ricah and hugged the surprised Elf. 

“Domera…” Ricah gasped, his eyes wide. 

Domera giggled and stepped back. No one could outright tell what gender Domera was. The new Altmer was almost as tall as Ricah was, but had a slightly more feminine frame. Domera had long, black hair styled in a braid and entrancing gold eyes. 

“Who is this?” Ulfric asked, getting a little jealous that this stranger had their hands all over his Elf while he himself couldn't even pat Ricah on the back without being glared at by his soldiers. 

“Oh, this is Domera Blaze, my king,” Ricah had to be formal as they weren't alone, “He's been my best friend since childhood.” Domera smiled a little flirtatiously at Ulfric which got a hiss and a pinch from Ricah. He pulled Domera into the other room where they would be out of earshot of nosy soldiers. 

“He's so handsome!” Domera squealed, shaking Ricah slightly. “I could tell you two are together from how his eyes kept devouring your delectable body.”

Ricah blushed deeply and pulled himself away, “Please don't say that ever again, but yes, we are together. We just have to keep it secret as the others still do not trust me. And please stay away from him. You tend to fall for people that either go missing or you cannot have.” 

The other Elf giggled again, “Oh, my dear. I have no interest in your lover. I've already caught myself a handsome Nord. Oh I don't know how I had lived without my Argis before.”

Ricah rolled his eyes, “Oh please, it isn't going to last that long.”

The other Elf smacked him, “It will. I know it will. You just wait and see. I'll be laughing at you in no time!”

“I'm sure you will be,” Ricah said softly as they left the room, “I honestly hope this goes really well for you.” They ended up walking on just as some of the Nords were complaining about having two High Elves where they could easily capture Ulfric for their Thalmor masters. Ricah just rolled his eyes. He wasn't even with the Thalmor anymore and Domera was never with them to begin with. But Domera wasn't as used to this as he was. 

“What makes you think that you can say that kind of stuff about me?” He growled, walking up to the Nords. Unlike Ricah, who was terrified when he first confronted them, Domera was showing no fear. His hands were by his sides and sparking which was a habit of his when he was agitated. He wouldn't be able to control it. 

“Mera…” He stepped in trying to calm him down and avoid the deaths of some of Ulfric's soldiers. “They don't even know what they are saying right now. So please try not to electrocute them. Or cook them alive for that matter. It would be highly appreciated if you could just calm down.”

Ulfric smiled softly, seeing the gentleness that Ricah was exuding. Domera sighed and calmed down, his hands no longer sparking. 

“I'm so sorry for my behavior,” he apologized, “Normally due to my family's standing, I don't have to deal with stuff like this.”

“It is fine, “ Ulfric said softly, “Will you join us for dinner?”

Domera smiled and bowed slightly, “My king, it would be an honor. Just as long as my dear Argis can as well.”

“I see no problem with that,” Ulfric replied. 

A few hours later, they sat down to eat. Argis said little, but Ricah could see that he was quite smitten with Domera. He kept gazing at the raven-haired mage lovingly. In much the same way Ricah sensed he looked at Ulfric. 

Domera liked to talk. Ricah had known this for years, but he didn't remember to warn Ulfric about it. Domera went on and on about several things, including how he was a Thane of Markarth how he and Argis had met. Incidentally, they would have never met if Domera wasn't Thane, but Ricah didn't want to point that out. He was glad that his best friend found someone he was happy with and was happy with him. Sometimes, Domera was a real pain with his constant talking, but it just ended up being endearing if you spent a lot of time with him. 

“So, why did you come here, ‘Mera?” Ricah asked, one of the rare minutes that silence rules over dinner. 

Domera smiled, “I was looking for you, dear. All these long years that you've been gone, I've been so worried about you. So I decided to go around, looking for clues to where you had gone. That's when I saw an Imperial wanted poster with your likeness on it, saying that you were a Stormcloak officer. I thought Windhelm was as good a place to start as any. Oh, and even though that Imperial artist didn't do your handsome face any justice, you do look real dashing in fur, if I do say so myself.”

Ulfric smiled, agreeing silently. Ricah did look quite nice on fur, like a wild beast despite his normally docile nature. 

The comment on his appearance made Ricah blush, though he didn't see the glimmering in Ulfric's eyes, “D-Domera! Please don't say things like that…” He didn't want Ulfric to get jealous. 

“But I was telling the truth, hon.”

“He is,” Ulfric said softly grinning more, “You are quite stunning in fur.” Ricah gaped at him as all of the others laughed.


	5. Fit for a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric and Ricah decide that it's time to celebrate Ulfric's coronation the right way.

Ricah’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as he patiently waited in Ulfric's room. The new High King had told him to wait for him in there so they could celebrate his coronation, and Ricah was a little nervous. They had been together for almost seven months now and have been talking about taking their relationship to the next level. He believed that that's what was going to happen. 

The door opened, and Ulfric walked in slowly. He didn't look as nervous as Ricah felt, but then again he was a bit older and had more experience. Ricah had usually been too busy to pursue a relationship until now. 

The Nord sat next to his Elf and cupped his cheeks with his hands, worry etched onto his face, “Are you okay, Ricah? Are you sure you want to do this?”

The Elf smiled slightly, trying to shove his nervousness, “Yes, my love, I'm alright and I want to do this. I'm just a little nervous. I have never felt much of an urge to do this kind of thing before, so I have no experience and don't really know what I'm doing. Of course, Domera did tell me a few things…” He blushed and looked away.

Ulfric smiled and lightly kissed his cheek, causing Ricah to look at him, “It'll be fine, love. I will take care of you. You don't have to be so nervous.” He nuzzled him softly, “Just tell me when you're relaxed and ready.” He calmly stroked Ricah’s cheek, trying to help calm him down. 

Ricah waited a few minutes, melting into the warmth of Ulfric's hand before he answered in a near whisper, “I'm ready..”

The Nord smiled again and softly kissed his lover, wanting this to be slow and special. Ricah’s lips were soft and smooth, and his emerald green eyes were closed. It didn't matter to Ulfric that the Altmer wasn't very skilled in kissing. He was his Elf, his love, and that's all it took for Ulfric to slowly deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue slowly across Ricah’s lips, diving in and exploring when Ricah parted them in a gasp. 

Ricah clung to Ulfric's shoulders, as a helpless little squeak escaped him. Ulfric grinned into the kiss, and gripped the Elf’s slim hips, pulling him closer. 

They pulled away only slightly, Ricah panting a bit, a blush still across his cheeks. The High King gave him a small peck chuckling softly. 

“You have no idea how adorable you are right now,” He said, his accent just a little thicker now. He pressed soft, sweet kisses starting to Ricah’s cheek and all the way down his jawline and neck. Ricah tilted his head slightly to give Ulfric more room, and a soft sigh escaped him. This made Ulfric happy as he slipped a hand under Ricah’s tunic, stroking his back.

The Altmer grabbed his hand and moved it to his chest, “I'm sorry, my king, but I don't like my back touched.” He opened his eyes, staring at the Nord. 

Ulfric nodded, “I'll keep that in mind, love.” He slowly ran his hand over the Elf’s chest, smiling widely when he felt the shivers and goosebumps he was causing. “You're very sensitive, Ricah. I love that about you.” He slipped Ricah’s tunic off and gently pushed the Altmer down onto the bed, his larger body hovering over him. “Am I going too fast, love?”

Ricah smiled softly and shook his head, “Only complaint I have is that you're still more clothed than I am.”

Ulfric grinned and leaned back up, discarding his cloak and tunic. His grin widened as he watched Ricah’s eyes take everything in. Ulfric had a soldier's torso, ripped with muscle, but marked by numerous scars. Ulfric was proud of his scars, and judging by the look on Ricah’s face, he didn't exactly hate them either. 

The blond grabbed Ulfric's arms and pulled him down into a soft kiss. His lithe, careful hands up Ulfric's sides and back as they kissed slowly, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Then, Ulfric took time to kiss Ricah’s neck and shoulder, savoring the smoothness of the Altmer’s skin. His calloused, warrior's hands slowly trailed down his sides to his trousers. He nipped down Ricah’s chest as his fingers unfastened the trousers Ricah shivered slightly as he felt Ulfric's teeth nip at a sensitive spot. This made the older male chuckle softly. Ulfric nipped him again slightly before slipping off his trousers and smallclothes. 

Ricah hid his face as the entirety of his body came into view. He wasn't embarrassed by the way it looked as he knew that he was a beautiful specimen of Altmer. It was just that he didn't care enough about anyone before this to go quite this far with. 

Ulfric slowly ran his hands over Ricah’s thighs, still amazed by the smoothness of his skin. He should have guessed that he wouldn't have many scars as he wasn't a warrior that ran blindly through into battle; Ricah was an archer who could kill you quickly and efficiently before you even saw him. He was lean and tall, just like all Altmer. 

“You're so beautiful, love,” Ulfric breathed, moving down so that he could place a few soft kisses on the insides of Ricah’s thighs, wringing more soft sounds from the Elf. 

Ricah grumbled, trying to get Ulfric to pay attention to his real prize, but Ulfric, being a huge tease, decided he was going to pepper soft kisses and nips to the insides of Ricah’s thighs again, purposely avoiding where Ricah really wanted his lips. 

“You're still a virgin, love…” He nuzzled Ricah’s thigh, “Wouldn't want you cumming too early and not being able to enjoy all I offer. ” He leaned back, reaching under the mattress. It had been quite a while since he had been with someone so he knew the bottle of oil was still full. He uncorked the bottle and spread some on his fingers before lifting Ricah’s legs slightly. His first finger brushed Ricah’s entrance before slipping inside of him as Ulfric's licked up his shaft. 

Ricah gasped at the two different sensations. Ulfric made quick work of preparing him, adding a second and third finger while teasing Ricah’s cock with his tongue and mouth. Just when Ricah felt like he could take it no longer, his king pulled away, leaving him feeling empty. He whined. 

Ulfric smiled as he removed the rest of his clothes. Ricah blushed as he saw what Ulfric was packing. Fit for a king. 

“I promise to as gentle as I can love,” The Nord whispered as he slicked himself up with some oil. He hooked Ricah’s legs around his waist and positioned himself at the Elf’s entrance before sinking in slowly.

It wasn't easy for Ricah as Ulfric was a decent size, but he tried to relax as much as possible. His hands gripped the blanket tightly as Ulfric bottomed out. The Nord breathed slightly heavily as he looked down at his Elven lover, waiting patiently for him to adjust.   
Ricah panted, but a few minutes, he was relaxed enough. He gave Ulfric a small nod. At that Ulfric started to move slowly but as a short time, he started going a bit faster. Ricah clung to him as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. 

“Ulfric… Ha-Harder…” He moaned out loudly, his eyes shut tightly. 

Knowing that they would be some awkward stares the next morning from Galmar and the others if they heard, Ulfric gripped Ricah’s hips and started pounding into him harder, hitting the spot inside him that had Ricah seeing stars. Ricah’s eyes shot open and his head fell back, now damn near screaming in pleasure. His legs were tight around Ulfric's waist, and he could feel his climax coming. Without being able to warn Ulfric, he came with a scream of Ulfric's name. 

Ulfric felt Ricah’s muscles tighten around him, and soon he came as well. When they were both finished, Ulfric gingerly pulled out and cleaned them up. Then he tossed the blanket off as it needed to be cleaned later. Then he pulled Ricah closer to him. 

“I love you, Ricah..”

“I love you too, my king.” They both fell asleep cuddled up to each other, not knowing the hardships to come.


	6. In the Name of Talos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric saves Ricah, but finds out some shocking bits of information in the process.

“It's obvious that he's a Thalmor spy,” one of the soldiers argued to Ulfric, “He's just waiting for the best time to betray us all.”

Ulfric listened, thinking to himself that this guy must be stupid, “I see. Well, thank you for telling me about your concerns. I'll see to it myself.” It was really getting old, as every week a soldier had to come to him with some idea that Ricah was with the Thalmor. If it was true, he wouldn't have helped win the war and probably would have gone back to the Thalmor before Ulfric was even made High King. 

He knew that he wasn't though. They had been together for months now. He proudly wore an Amulet of Talos in public. He had even seen Ricah as intimately as he could. His Elf was no Thalmor.

He missed him. A week ago, he had sent Ricah on a scouting mission, to look for the few Imperial camps still around. He should be coming back soon, but Ulfric could had a bad feeling. He stood and looked over at his housecarl. 

“Galmar,” He said, trying to stay calm, “Walk with me.”

The two Nords stepped outside and immediately heard a commotion further out. Ricah was twenty feet from them surrounded by a group of soldiers. His hair was disheveled and pulled out of his usual braid as if someone previously had a hard grip on it. His lip was busted and blood ran from his nose. But at least it looked like he was giving as good as he got. He had blood on his knuckles. Several soldiers had broken noses and a few had black eyes. One leaned against a building, spitting out blood and missing teeth. Then out of nowhere, a soldier snuck up on him and punched him so hard in the side of the head that he fell over unconscious. 

This enraged Ulfric and he started walking towards the group, not listening to Galmar’s warning, “What in the name of Talos is going on here?” He roared. 

The soldiers jolted at the sound of his voice and they looked extremely guilty as they tried to a certain their eyes. 

“Well, answer me!”

One terrified soldier stepped forward slowly, “We wanted to get the truth out of him. But he kept saying that he's loyal only to you, not the Thalmor. We believe that he may be brainwashing you. “

Ulfric gave him a weird look before punching him out. The soldier fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

“Now the rest of you should get out of my sight…” He growled, “No one here is being brainwashed, and Ricah is not a damn spy!”

The soldiers gathered up their knocked out comrade and scurried away as Ulfric crouched down next to Ricah. 

The Elf had his eyes open now, but he seemed dazed, “U-Ulfric…”

The High King stroked his cheek, “Hush now, love. You've had quite a day. You need your rest.” He scooped him up gently and carried him inside. He walked up to his bedchamber and set him on the bed. He started to remove Ricah’s armor to make him more comfortable, but a piece of paper fell out. A letter. Ulfric picked it up and read it. 

My dear Ricah,   
I heard that you escaped the torturers. Gods, it pissed Elenwen off, since she had wanted to break you. You're a filthy traitor, Shadows, but I still love you. I have been looking all over Skyrim for you, but have yet to find you. Where could you have gone? The Thalmor are hunting you for your treason and everyone here hates Altmer like us. They may not always admit it, but our kind is not welcome here. I just hope that you are still alive and well in this cold, hostile. You have always been a creative liar, so you are probably living among Nords that don't know who you are. But know this, if they knew who you were and the bounty on your head, they would turn you in without second thoughts. But if you come back to me, I can keep you safe. I know a place that you can stay that is safe from our people. I forgive you, my love… Please meet me in Rorikstead.   
Yours truly,   
Ormewynn Kaeious

Ulfric's hands shook as he read and reread the letter. Ricah really is Thalmor….No… No he's not.. Was… It said that he was a traitor and was being tortured. The Nord was trying to think through the information. What exactly was Ricah not telling him. He thought he had gotten the Elf to trust him. And who in Oblivion was this Ormewynn Kaeious person? The letter called Ricah their love…. Was Ricah having an affair with someone else? Of course… Who wouldn't want a younger-looked Elf over an old Nord. It was obvious Ricah was using him. But for what? 

Ulfric slammed his fist on the table, the letter crumpling. He will not allow himself to think such things! Ricah was loyal! All the times they've kissed and done more… Ricah wasn't faking it. He had seen actual love and desire in his Elf’s eyes. 

“Love?” came Ricah’s soft voice. “You seem tense. What's wrong?” 

Ulfric turned towards the blond, the note still crumpled in his fist. Ricah’s face fell when he noticed it, but he said nothing. Good, no excuses. 

“I will ask you some questions,” the High King said softly, but sternly, “And you will answer them honestly.” Ricah nodded his affirmative, and Ulfric continued, “Are you with the Thalmor?”

The Altmer sighed, but continued to stare Ulfric in the eye to show he wasn't lying, “I was, but seven years ago, I started questioning what we were doing. I'm not as pretentious and tyrannical as the rest of my kin seemed to be, and I struggled to find reasons to justify our takeover of Tamriel. But it never seemed right. The Great War seemed foolish to me. Attacking a country just because they were worshipping a God you don't? It's just petty. I was never threatened by Talos worship, since I believed him just to be a symbol of strength for your people. I tried to get the rest of the Thalmor to see that, but they just branded me a criminal for treason and I spent three months getting tortured.” He took off his armor and tunic, turning so that Ulfric could see the long, wicked-looking scars, “Luckily I was able to escape. I fled and never looked back, but to this day I am hunted. I came here, wanting to help you fight the people who turned their backs to me and revealed the ugly monsters that they really were. I just never thought that I would fall for you.” He fell quiet.

Ulfric was shaken but he didn't show it. “So, who's Ormewynn Kaeious?”

“He was supposed to be my spouse.”


	7. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricah throws a shocker at Ulfric and neither really know how to deal with it. But Ulfricis determinedto work through it.

“Y-your spouse?” It felt as if Ulfric's heart was breaking. He knew that one day he wanted to marry Ricah, but to think he was supposed to be married to someone else… 

Ricah huffed and turned back to his lover, “I was carted off before we could be married so it's not like you're just an affair. I haven't seen him since the day they dragged me away. I thought he had moved on until a courier found me and delivered the letter to me. I wasn't planning on meeting him if that's what you are worried about.” He seemed angry. 

“But do you still love him?” Ulfric's voice was low and hollow to the Altmer’s ears. 

Ricah shrugged, “There was a time when I did. But I just haven't thought about him in a few years. I love you, Ulfric. I'm not going to leave what we have behind just to pursue an old flame who may or may not be a Thalmor trap.” His green eyes caught Ulfric's, “Do you love me enough to trust me, my king?” He sounded unsure now, as if he was expecting the Nord to abandon him then. 

Ulfric sighed, “I do love you… It's just that I can't give you everything you deserve. You deserve so much for what you have done for Skyrim and her people… And for me..”

The Altmer stood up suddenly, despite his pain, glaring, “You give me much more than I deserve! I have done a lot of fucked up shit in my life, Ulfric, and just as I thought I was at my lowest, you gifted me with your love and trust!” He didn't stop to give Ulfric time to answer. “You don't know everything I have done, Ulfric! I've tortured people before I started questioning everything! I've killed people before I came to my senses! I've betrayed my own people due to humanity that I shouldn't even have! I couldn't even look Ormewynn in the eyes or even say goodbye to him before my sorry ass was dragged away! I don't deserve to be an officer! I don't deserve to be alive! I don't deserve to guard you! I don't even deserve to love you!” He was crying and screaming by the time he was done speaking. His lean frame was trembling, and Ulfric felt as if he had taken a dagger to the heart. He stepped forward and embraced Ricah, even though the archer struggled slightly in the beginning. 

“We have all done terrible things in the past, my love,” He whispered near his pointed ear before kissing the shell of it, “But we all try to make up for it. Everyone in this world has something that they are ashamed of, but I don't believe that whatever it is defines them. It is what they are doing in the present and what they plan to do in the future that really show the kind of people that they are. When I look at your, dear Ricah, I don't see a Thalmor or a cold-blooded murderer. I see a scared but determined Altmer. An Altmer that has fought in my name for so long despite all the shit I put you through. An Altmer that I love with all my old, battered heart. An Altmer that I wish to marry.” Ricah’s body stiffened at the last statement. 

“M-my king?” He sounded confused but also hopeful, “What are you saying right now?”

Ulfric pulled away but grasped Ricah’s hands, smiling widely, “Right now, my love, I'm asking you to marry me.”

Ricah’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise, “B-but if we marry, you would have to go public with our relationship. Are you willing to upset your people like that?”

Ulfric chuckled, “You helped free their home. They have a stupid complaint about us marrying, they will deal with me. I am no longer allowing you to live in fear everyday of your life. I love you, and I will protect you. So what do you say, Ricah?”

Ricah grinned and hugged Ulfric, “Yes, I will marry you my love!” He cried tears of joy into the shoulder of Ulfric's fur cloak. 

Ulfric grinned, “I'm so happy now, my love. Now why don't you rest for now? I have to go back to the main hall and make sure there still remains order.” 

Ricah pulled away, still smiling and lay back down on Ulfric's bed and Ulfric went back to his throne. They would have to do a lot of planning for the grand wedding that Ulfric wanted for them. Ricah deserved the very best. He was a great man, and Ulfric still trusted him because of his actions. The Elf he didn't trust was Ormewynn. 

“Galmar,” he said softly to his housecarl, “Send for a courier. I have an important message to send out.” 

“Yes, my king,” The older Nord responded before briskly walking away. Ulfric walked to his battle planning room and quickly wrote his message before the courier came to pick it up.


	8. Just a Sellsword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric plans to announce his engagement to Ricah at a special dinner... With a special guest.

It was close to dinner time the next night. Ricah was walking out towards the table with Diana, both holding bottles of mead. Ulfric smiled when he heard their conversation in the echoing, empty room. 

“I wonder what announcement our king wants to make,” the Orc said, her eyes flicking towards Ulfric. 

“I don't know,” Ricah lied, a glint in his eyes that Ulfric caught, “But whatever it is, I bet it's something interesting.”

“Oh, I know it will be,” Diana said, “It's Ulfric we're talking about here. Not some stuffy, old archivist.”

They both laughed as they set the media on the long table. They knew when you were with Nords, be sure to have a lot of mead on hand.

Ulfric kept smiling and watching them until the door opening caught his attention. A hooded figure walked in and dropped the hood. 

The Altmer was as tall as Ricah, but his hair was not neat and braided, instead being wild with snowflakes melting in the blond tresses. He was quite handsome as all Altmer are, but his eyes were a lot more striking than most of his kind, as they were a strange gold-orange color. He had a greatsword strapped to his back and was wearing very interesting armor. 

But the grace of Kynareth, what would the High King want with some lowly sellsword?”

There was silence, until a loud shattering sound echoed throughout the hall. Ulfric turned his attention from their guest to Ricah who was standing there, his vivid, green eyes wide. A smashed bottle of mead, laying in shards by his boots. 

“It is nice to finally meet you, Ormewynn Kaeious,” Ulfric greeted loudly, as he stood from his throne and strode up to stand beside Ricah. “Thank you for accepting my invitation.

Ricah looked over a Ulfric surprised and a little mortified. Why had Ulfric invited Ormewynn to dinner? What was going on in the Nord’s head? 

Ormewynn quickly recognized Ricah and walked up to him, trying to place a hand on his cheek. Ulfric blocked the gesture of course, which angered Ormewynn. 

“Please don't touch my betrothed like that.” Ulfric's voice had a darkness to it. “I invited you here as a show of good faith. Please show me the same respect as I show you.” He really wanted to rub it in Ormewynn face but he wouldn't say that. It was disrespectful. 

The anger left Ormewynn’s face, and he smiled, “Of course, my king. Please forgive my rudeness. I wish you both the best.” Then, he backed off. Ulfric could tell he was planning something but he couldn't tell what. He just had to watch him carefully, especially when he was close to Ricah. 

“Excuse me, my king,” Galmar sounded confused, “But what did you call Ricah?” Diana was also wide-eyed but smiling softly as she was pretty sure she heard right. 

Ulfric turned to his loyal housecarl, “I called him my betrothed. We are getting married soon. That was going to be my announcement.”

The few soldiers that were among them gasped and chattered amongst themselves. Ulfric growled as he heard tidbits of their conversations such as “I can't believe our honorable king is marrying an Elf!” and “I knew the Elf was brainwashing him!”

“Yes, yes!” He raised his voice making everyone flinch, “I'm marrying a damn Elf, and I couldn't be happier. Get it out of your systems now while I'm in a good mood.” He looked around as everyone fell quite, noticing that Ricah, Diana, Galmar, Yrsarald, and Jorlief were all smiling. At least the people he cared about were happy about the news. “So since that's out, why don't we all sit down and eat. That is if me marrying an Elf doesn't make you sick to your stomachs.”

There was no problems at dinner. Ricah and Ormewynn caught up as those who were truly happy for Ulfric and Ricah the king so. 

“So how long did you know you wanted to marry Ricah?” Diana asked curiously. Despite her tough personality, she really did seem like she thought they were the perfect couple. 

Ulfric smiled, “For a couple months now. I never doubted his feelings for me, I just believed that I didn't deserve to be loved by such a wonderful person and that one day, he would think so too and leave. Fortunately, he has not.” He kissed the back of Ricah’s hand, the Altmer bothered smiling and blushing at the action.

“My love,” Ricah kissed Ulfric's cheek, “I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.” Everyone looked very happy for them except for some nauseaous soldiers and a jealous Ormewynn. 

‘I'll see about that,” The sellsword thought to himself, his eyes glowing briefly. ‘They say that true love conquers all. Let's see if it can conquer me.”


	9. Life Sucks... Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is somethingwrong with Ricah and Ulfric blames Ormewynn

Ulfric woke up later that night, his bare chest strangely cold. Since they were going to get married soon, he and Ricah had started to share his bed. But Ricah was nowhere to be seen now. It was still dark out so it was still very late. Panic bubbled up, afraid that either Ricah really did run off with Ormewynn or one of his soldiers had kidnapped him. 

Ulfric got out of bed and wandered around the Palace, looking intently for Ricah. He was chilled to the bone, but he didn't stop walking. Soon he came across Ricah sitting up against a wall in the hallway. His eyes were closed and he seemed a bit paler than usual. Ulfric rushed towards him and knelt beside him, worried that he was dead. He pulled the Elf firmly into his arms a few found him cold, but still very much alive. 

“Love…” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Ricah’s forehead, the Elf only responding a little. 

“Ul-Ulfric….” Ricah stuttered, opening his eyes slowly, “W-what happened…” He seemed sluggish and confused. 

“I don't know, love, but I will find out.” Ulfric carried Ricah gingerly to his room. That morning, he took him to every alchemist he knew, but the results were all the same. He hadn't been poisoned, but none knew what had happened to him. A few hours after coming back to the Palace, Ricah began to act like his self again, but his Nord lover was still worried. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Ormewynn since they had gone to bed. He had a feeling that the sneaky sellsword had something to do with it. 

He had calmed down as the days went by and soon, he had forgotten about Ricah's episode. But three days after finding him nearly unconscious in the hallway, Ulfric was heading to bed when he heard something. Down an unused corridor, he heard what sounded like one if his soldiers giving Ricah a hard time. He sighed and headed down that corridor before hearing something strange. A muffled yell. Ulfric broke into a run and saw something he would never forget. The soldier was one the ground, one of Ricah’s hands over his mouth while the Altmer face was buried in his neck. Ulfric saw the terror in the man's eyes before they glazed over, and he passed. Ricah pulled away from him to breath,  his mouth smeared with blood, and was shocked to see Ulfric standing there. Fear and shame flashed in his eyes. Eyes that Ulfric noticed were the same strange, gold-orange color that Ormewynn’s were. 

Ricah stumbled up and fell back against the wall, “I'm… I'm so sorry, love…. I'm…. I'm a monster.” Before Ulfric could say something, Ricah fled down the hall. Doors slamming were the last sounds the Nord heard before the silence set in again. He stared down at his now dead soldier, feeling a numbness in his heart. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that there was something strange about Ormewynn so how could he have not been more protective of Ricah? He growled to himself and made his way down the hall. Galmar walked up to him. 

“I just saw Ricah tearing out of here as if a Sabre Cat was on his heels. Is everything thing okay between the two of you?” The housecarl seemed quite worried and confused. 

Ulfric sighed, “I think I said the wrong thing and upset him. Go fetch Diana and try to find Ricah please. And he is to come under no harm no matter what.”

Galmar nodded in affirmative and walked away. 

                    ~~~

Ricah shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked quickly through the streets of Windhelm. Ulfric would never want a monster like him, so he had to leave before Ulfric left him or had him killed on sight. He hadn't meant to kill the guard. He was just there… And Ricah had been so… hungry.

He tried to blend into the shadows, not want to be easily seen when the order for his death came out. He was almost at the gate when a hand tightly gripped his shoulder. He squeaked and tried to pull away, but the person was very strong. Obviously a skilled warrior. 

“Now where do you think you're going, Pointy?” Diana asked, looking slightly angry, “Do you think you can just skip right out on High King Ulfric? I thought you loved him!”

Ricah took a deep breath to keep from crying, “I do… But…. He shouldn't love me.. I'm a monster. What if I hurt him, or worse kill him? I could never live with myself if that happens…”

The Orc sighed and shook her head, “He loves you, Ricah. No matter what. He's willing to marry you despite you being ex-Thalmor, so give him a chance and go back. He deserves an apology for you running off when he was trying to talk to you.”

Ricah sighed. This was going to be rough.


End file.
